Step Inside Love
by TheInnerLight52
Summary: Love is a very complicated thing...it's even more complicated when you fall in love with your friend. Will Prudence ever feel the emotions Paul had for her? Will Prudence fall in love with someone else and ignore Paul? Will Paul lose hope and fall in love with someone else? ,,,you'll have to read to find out
1. Chapter 1

It's Liverpool 1959 , All my family ..well my mum, my older sister by 2 years who is 19"Clarabella" and my step father "Gerrard" were unpacking unlike me..

I was very sad that we had moved to Liverpool because I had left our old home where I had spent the greatest times with my father who passed away couple of years ago

this had affected me very much since he was the dearest person to me and now I have no one to talk , joke, sing , play the guitar with...I have nothing to do at all.

The relation between Clarabella and I is fine and even though we are very different in character we have managed to get along well.

She is the only one I have left after all.

I decided to take a walk thinking maybe looking at the green grass and the blueness of the sky would cheer me up, I told mum I was going to explore the neighbourhood and will be back at dinner.

I walked and wandered around ,watching the buildings and the people.

It took me a few turns until I reached a park which was kind of empty and I liked that..

I am kind of used to being alone now..I went and sat on a swing that was hanging from a tree ,closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft breeze.

Suddenly some hand was placed on my back and started swinging the swing

I turned around , opened my eyes and started to yell at the boy -who seems around my age which is 17 -who was swinging me.

" STOP IT ! what do you think you are doing?! coming around and pushing me like this !" I yelled at the boy who stood behind me then jumped off the swing and for my luck I fell on my knees

The boy tried to hold his laughter and rushed towards me offering a hand to help me stand but I refused to take it and stood up on my own then glared at him

" I er..am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you , I just thought you are so bored and lonely so I thought about giving you a push .." he said in seriousness and I just nodded

" I'm Paul and you are? I've never seen you around before" he said while offering me his hand to shake and I accepted it this time

" I am Prudence , I've just moved here to Liverpool with my family that's wh-" before I could continue

he said " oh ! The Bradfords? " and I answered yes

" well hello my dear neighbour " he said with a smile and I just flashed him a little one back

he then excused himself saying he has to practise with his friends and I didn't bother asking what he was practising.

I said goodbye and started walking back home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY GUYS! please tell me what you think about the story so far ! It's my first story so your reviews can help !

**Here's the new chapterr !**

On my way home I found a store which sold paints and art stuff so I entered with a large grin

I looked around for matching colours to paint my room since I love painting.

I got a whole lot of paint tins because I couldnt decide which one would fit my room

I paid then the man handed them to me and I could hardly carry all of them and when I finally managed to and started walking outside

I was knocked down by a guy who was running quickly so, all of the tins fell on the pavement and one of them actually spilt and a big red spot was formed on the pavement.

I started picking up my other tins while muttering curses and that guy started helping me picking them up

" I'm so sorry I'm in a hurry" he said

" Well you can freaking continue running now , you are no help - dammit!" I said while chasing one tin and bringing it back

When I made them into two towers again, He handed me the ones he had picked up

I took them then started walking again but he stopped me

" I wont leave until you say you forgive me blondie, I am sorry love" he said and I just raised an eyebrow at him

" yeah whatever, now excuse me I don't like standing with annoying strangers" I shot my words but he didn't leave he stroke his imaginary beard instead

" well we can fix that" he said " I'm John" he was about to raise his hand to shake mine but then remembered the tins I am carrying

" I'm Prudence , alright enough with this lame chat, Ive got to go ,these tins are rather heavy " I said which made him grin and say

" well I could help you carrying them as a payba-" before he could continue I handed them to him and started walking as he followed me.

We walked silently and we weren't far away from home

every now and then I'd take a glimpse of john to make sure he was following me.

we were almost there when he started talking " this is where Paul lives ! don't tell me you are his long lost sister or something" he said as if Paul was the most famous guy in Liverpool , I looked blankly at him

"well you are the one who has the same weird hair style like him, are you his twin?" I asked then headed towards my door and turned to take the tins from him,

I didn't notice how close to me he was until I turned and his face was very close to mine which made me blush but I immediately backed away and took the tins

" thanks for ...nothing really it was your fault knocking me down in the first place but that was a nice pay back " I tried to be nice but it's his fault so don't blame me,

he smiled though and I said goodbye then went inside.

I went upstairs with the paints , took out the large brush but I didn't know what to paint so I just thought that since I don't have red so I can't paint a sunsetting,

I will paint it dark blue as the night sky with drops of rain or stars however you want to see the silver dots..and a with eyes and moustache with bright light which shows that there is always little light in the darkness.

I lost track of time since I was very much enjoying my masterpiece and when I was done the butterflies in my stomache started to scream,

I went to the kitchen and made myself a huge sandwich and ate peacefully but my mum had to ruin that moment by calling my name.

"Yes Mother!" I called back when she appeared in front of me in the kitchen

"Go clean yourself up ! you are all covered in paint ! We are invited at the McCartneys our new neighbours as a welcome to Liverpool. AND YOU BETTER look and act like a good girl should." she said or yelled however you'd like to name it.

I groaned but said nothing and went to take a shower.

I wasn't the type of person who enjoyed making new friends..I didn't get along easily with others.

Around dinner time we were all dressed (well I held my hair up in a pony tail and just put on a black skirt with a blank white t shirt which my mum wasn't very fond of because I have more valuable clothes ) then started to head for our destination which was the door next to us actually

it hit me this is where that paul boy said he lived ! ..

I disliked going there now more than before.

I started faking that my stomach hurts but mum shoved me infront of her and knocked on the door 'oh god why.'

We were welcomed in by Mr McCartney whom asked us to call him just Jim and well he seemed nice enough

"well Prudence and Bella these are my sons Paul and Mike. Paul is the same age as you Prudence ,you can be great friends" Mr Jim said , I just nodded and looked at my feet

"well I'm starving ! time for dinner! " he said in a cheery voice and directed us to the table

I sat and ate in silence while listening to the adults talking

After dinner Mr Jim insisted that Bella and I should go up stairs to play with Paul and Mike and to get to know them better

I was about to protest when my mum shot me a glare so I went with them.

Once I entered Paul's room I noticed the guitar laying on his bed "You can play ! " I exclaimed pointing at the guitar

"well..yes I do play and I've joined a band called The Quarrymen" I raised an eyebrow because this name was kind of familiar for me

"It's a weird name I know but it's taken from the name of the school that we go to" I nodded then sat on his bed holding his guitar and started playing That'll be the day by Buddy Holly which made Paul's eyes light up while he sang the words,

Bella who stopped playing with Mike and I joined in and we had a great time unlike what I had expected , paul was very amused by my playing

Soon we said our goodbyes and went back home and I was actually a bit down since I was enjoying my time with Paul.

I went to bed wondering how my first day of school would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to mum's yelling because I was late

I got up and put on the same skirt I had yesterday with a baby blue shirt

I made my blond hair into a side braid and went downstairs, ate my breakfast very fast while standing

Then I ran to the bus stop my mum gave me the directions for...

I am going to The Quarry bank Grammar

→→( I know that George and Paul didn't go to that school but go with it)←←

I arrived right on time the bus had come and took a seat in the back where no one was sitting ,

we passed many stops and the bus started to get crowded with girls and boys.

A girl with a long brown hair came and sat next to me "hello, I am Anna" she said with a lovely smile and I automatically smiled back

" I'm Prudence ,It's my first day of school here" I said and her smile grew wider

"We can be friends! I'll be your tour guide" she said excitedly and I smiled at her but before I could say anything else we reached the school.

Anna showed me the directions to the main places in school, I thanked her and went to check what class I was in...

when I entered my class I immediately noticed Anna and smiled at her then the teacher introduced me to the rest of classmates and asked them to be nice to me then I went to sit in the back

while I was passing the row of students I noticed a boy's hair that looks familiar but the boy was looking down so I wasn't sure..I poked him in the arm and then made my way to my seat in the back

The boy raised his head and turned my way giving me a small smile and a wave.

turned out I was right it was Paul McCartney and his hair.

Time passed slowly and finally it was lunch time ,

I saw Paul with a couple of other boys with the same hair style like him...Is paul really popular and everyone is copying him?there were a lot of girls surrounding them too and I could swear one of them was Clarabella

oh my god I bet she has got herself a new boy friend already !

I think I also saw a guy who looked like that John who knocked me down that other day.

I walked away ,sat on a table with Anna and we chatted together trying to get to know each other better. I really liked her ,she seems like a nice friend.

In the end of the day we made it to the bus, we reached Ann's home first and said our goodbyes.

Later we reached the bus stop close to my home

I got off the bus and started walking when the voice with the Liverpudlian accent called me

" hey Prudence, how come I didn't know you were going to attend the same school like me?" I turned around to face Paul

"You never asked" I said then took a pause and we started walking together

"well are you famous here or something? many guys have the same hair and dress like you in leather" I asked and he chuckled

"oh you had noticed, the few boys with the same hair and leather clothes like me are the members of the band " he explained

"that's gear and it explains why the girls were all over you" I said and he snickered

"well I can introduce you to the boys tonight if you'd like and you can tell me what you think about our music since you can play the guitar that well" he suggested

"that would be great but only if you are good enough at playing and not a waste to my time" I threatened in a joking manner

"Hey! We're good ! I'll prove that to you" Paul said while acting upset

"Deal ! I'm going to come and see then" I said with a grin

" well I'll pick you up at 7 ,Is that alright with you?" he asked I nodded and said good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! sorry I haven't updated in days because of final exams and all that , buttt here's a new chapter for you ! R&R

As I entered the houseI was followed by Bella "How is your boy friend?" I asked her with a smirk

"have you seen him?! he is soo lovely and sweet, His name is Stuart aah such a lovely name" she squeaked " I think he is the one" I rolled my eyes

"That's what you said about your last two boyfriends" I said

"BUT Stu is different !" she said defensively

"you are so sure and you've just met him for the first time today, you always say that then your heart breaks when they ditch you" I stated then went upstairs to my room.

I was about to do my homework when I opened my book and a paper fell from it , I took a look at it ,

there were some doodles of a boy giving a flower to a girl with a bubble coming from his mouth saying "sorry" just that and no name was written,

I put the paper away.I have no idea who would want to apologise to me,so I blocked my thoughts and started doing my homework.

After I had done my homework I took a shower and checked the time to find it to be six already!

I ran towards the kitchen ate some leftovers then got dressed into a plain yellow dress and made my hair into a side braid like earlier.

then I went to watch tv and waited for Paul in the living room and I noticed that Bella wasn't home ..probably with her boyfriend or her "future husband" or whatever.

It was 7 o'clock when there was a knock on the door

I opened it and there stood Paul dressed in leather like usual and his face lit up when he saw me

" You look pretty Prudes" he complimented with a smile on his face which made me blush and mutter a little 'thank you' while looking at the ground

"well are ya ready to go m'lady?" he asked in a posh accent while offering his arm making me laugh

I nodded then entwined my arm with his

We started walking together " er so why did you move to Liverpool? not that I don't like that but I'm just wondering, you don't have to answer" Paul asked

"well long story short after my father had.. ..passed away, my mum married Gerrard and we had to move because he has business here" I explained and he nodded

"I'm sorry about your father, I know how hard it is lose a parent..Me mum had passed away couple of years ago.." he said

" I am sorry too but let's have a different look at this, we have a lot of things in common sir" I said while sticking my tongue out at him and he just gave me that cute little chuckle of his.

We walked for around 10 minutes before we arrived there.

Then Paul and I went directly to the yard of that home

" His Aunt doesn't allow us to play inside" Paul explained and to my shock I saw Bella there

and then Paul introduced me to Pete the drummer, Stu the bassist and Bella's boyfriend, George the guitarist like himself who was younger and guess who else was in the band? That John boy and he was kissing a girl with a long brown hair

"and um this is Jo-" paul started saying ignoring the fact John was pretty busy

" no need for the introduction I know that blondie"he told Paul then turned his head to face me with a smirk after breaking away from the girl he was kissing

"So it's true that you are his long lost sister after all!" John exclaimed and it turned out that that girl was ANNA

"and it's true that you are his twin! ANNA I didn't know you were going to be here AND Eww kissing John !" I said mockingly then hugged her

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't mentioned that my boyfriend is the sweet one and only John Lennon" Anna said with a little smile

"well LET'S GET IT STARTED LADS!" John shouted and they played some covers by buddy holly , Elvis, Little Richard and a few other good songs they claim that they had written.

I was enjoying my time very much!

they were great with such an incredible talent and when they started playing that's all right mama by Elvis I couldn't help dancing then soon Bella and Anna joined me which made some of the boys laugh and the others whistle then they took a break.

Paul asked me to play that'll be the day for the other boys and I did.

when I was done, they all clapped for me and I slightly blushed then I noticed the time

"Would you like to be the first girl to join my band Blondie?" John asked with a smirk

"Na I don't want to dress in leather nor to spend time with you, thank you" I said and everyone laughed

"It's your loss!" John called after me while me and Bella started walking home laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

On the next morning I woke up, got dressed and put my hair up into a big bun

then I went downstairs and ate pancakes with Bella then we headed to the bus stop Where we met paul

"Morning" he greeted in a sleepy tone

"Good morning Paulie,I didn't have the opportunity to tell you that you were really great yesterday! I really loved you! er I mean your music" I said and he grinned

soon the bus had arrived and we got on board and it kept on getting more and more crowded until we reached school.

It was a boring day and the time passed slowly and finally it was lunch time I walked to the table where Anna was sitting

"hey Ann, I was wondering if Lennon is your boyfriend why don't you sit together at Lunch?" I asked her

"urm I don't like some of his friends and by that I mean the girls ..they enjoy making fun of me because I am younger than him by two years and I can't do anything because John and the boys seem to like those "birds" flying around them so I stay away" She said sadly

The rest of the day was boring and I was glad it was over

"Hey Prudes ! Fancy coming to the park with me?I know you don't really want to go back home and the boys will also be there" Paul offered with a hopeful smile

I nodded with a smile, he was right I don't want to go back home

we started walking together and I slowly felt Paul's hand holding mines which I didn't mind actually

we kept on talking the whole way,It was lovely how we got along easily

It's like we have known each other forever

"you know I don't like Pete that much.." I told him

"oh why? I noticed that yesterday, and well you're the first bird to dislike him" he said

later I told him about how I met John and he was laughing at how I made him carry my tins and at the way I was treating him like a servant.

After a little while of walking and more talking , we arrived at the park.

Paul and I ,hand in hand headed to the place where the boys were standing and it was the same spot where I first met Paul , we greeted the others then I sat on the swing

"Miss can I swing you or are you going to slap me this time?" Paul asked with a smirk

"you have to give it a try and see what happens" I said laughing

he started pushing the swing and his smile grew wide when he saw me enjoying my time

I actually felt like I was flying,

he even tickled me and we were giggling loudly when I was about to hit John with my legs while he was kissing Ann

Which resulted to a strange look -almost glare- from John

But he quickly turned away and talked to Anna, Stu and Bella

"where are George and Pete?" I asked them

"they are probably getting themselves some birds and who knows what else they might be getting" John answered giving me a wink which made me laugh

We spent some hours talking , joking and having fun and later the boys left to practise at Paul's.

Ann, Bella and I hanged together for a little then decided to go skating !

So, we took the bus to the town and made it to the humble ice rink

we immediately put on the skates and skated around gracefully

I was dancing around singing or more like shouting Rip it up

it had been stuck in my head since the boys had sung it last night

"I'M GONNNNAA ROCK IT UP, GONNA RIP IT UP , GONNNA SHAKEE IT U-UCH" I had crashed right into Anna making us both fall on our bums laughing

Bella just stood infront of us laughing because everytime we tried to stand up we'd end up falling over each other again

"HELPPP HELLPP !"We called in between laughter but the laughter increased when Bella tried to help us stand but instead she fell on us

"You're no help woman!"


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with an aching body but I smiled at yesterday's events.

it was an amazing day with the girls !

I got dressed so slowly in order not to hurt my body then climbed downstairs slowly while holding onto the railing

"I can't see the point of skating since everytime you go, you get hurt !" My mother wondered loudly once she saw me

" maybe because it's fun and I love skating . I'm fine don't worry" I said quietly

"You shouldn't skate again though !" she snapped and I laughed

"It's my own choice not yours !" I yelled back "Are you going to stop me from doing this too?"

"Yes, I am ! and it's for your own sake ! I don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to protect you !" she yelled back

I groaned and took a piece of toast then left the house

"Yeah you better run ! Clarabella had left a while ago ! why can't you be as good as her?!" I heard my mother calling after me but I ignored her

The bus stop was crowded and I couldn't see Bella nor Paul so I waited alone until the bus had arrived

The school day was normal and I focused as much as I could at the lesson's so that I could take my mind off my mother's words earlier

Her words had really annoyed me, she had been keeping me away from literally everything to 'protect me'

I understand that she's just worried about us but it gets annoying.

At the lunch time I sat with Ann and Bella who tried to cheer me up without even knowing the reason why I was upset

I caught paul's eyes which were full of inquiry looking at me from the opposite table so I just shook my head and focused on my food

"Ann, Can I stay at your house for the night?" I asked her which made Bella give me a weird look

"Aw, Prudence I'd love that but I'm sorry my cousins are here and there'd be no place for you to sleep, we can have a sleepover some other time, right?" she responded and I just nodded

The day was finally over and the bus had made it to our neighbourhood and I just sat on a bench.

I didn't want to go home to have another fight with mum and since I can't go over Anna's

Paul was the second one to think about and so I walked to his house.

I knocked and Mike had immediately opened it wearing his school uniform

"hey Prudence!" he said while hugging me so I hugged him back

"hey Mikey, where's Paul or ?" I asked and he let me in then ran inside

"PAAUULL, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HEREE" I heard Mike calling making me laugh

"I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND "I heard Paul calling back

" THAT'S NOT WHAT EVERYONEE IS SAYINGGG" Mike called back then I heard him screaming, I think paul had gotten him already

I sat on the couch in the living room and after a little paul entered

"hey Prudes, what's wrong luv?" he asked once he was seated next to me

"how'd you know that there's something wrong already?" I asked and he smirked

"I have my ways" he said with a wink making me laugh

"finee, I was wondering if is it okay if I stay here with you for the night..? I asked Ann but her-" I asked quietly but he put his finger on my lips

"you don't have to ask ! you can have me bed and I'll sleep on the couch " he said with a great grin on his face

"No ! you'll sleep in your b-'" I was protesting but Paul cut me

"Now, tell me what happened with your mother" he said and I told him about what happened

"yeah, that's annoying but that's just her way of showing that she cares, Prudes" he said and I smiled

"I knowwww, but I just don't want to go back home today to argue again, I hope she forgets by tomorrow" I said

"well, you're welcome to s

tay here forever" he said

"Thank you very much" I said while hugging him


	7. Chapter 7

I had so much fun with Paul and Mike yesterday.

we watched tv , played the guitar , did our homework and even cooked the dinner together !

It was a very good day after all

I woke up by Paul's hands shaking me gently while his voice was calling my name in a sweet way which was much better than mum's yelling if you ask me

I took off the clothes Paul has given me to sleep in and put yesterday's clothes back on then we walked together to the bus stop where Bella was already waiting

When does this girl wake up !?

Once she saw us she gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes at her while shaking my head in order to tell her that nothing had happened between Paul and I

I can't believe even my sister believes those rumors everyone is spreading around

"Morning, I hope you had had a nice sleep last night" she said and I bumped my shoulder into hers while Paul said good morning in a sleepy voice

"because I didn't ! all thanks to yooou. Mum was so worried about you" she complained and I just laughed at her

"No, seriously, you better be planning on coming back home tonight or she'll be extremely angry !" she warned me and I nodded

Soon the bus had arrived and we were on our way to the school

It was a very boring day and nothing had happened

and when it was over and I was back home, I walked into the kitchen and to my luck mum was in there

"you can't just leave when you get mad, you know that?" she said quietly and I was relieved that she wasn't angry so I nodded silently

"I was very worried about you last night, don't do this again ,understood? we can work everything out" she said while hugging me

I was really shocked by her reaction that I didn't know what to say

I wasn't expecting this at all !

I spent the rest of the day reading, doing my homework and playing my guitar.


End file.
